


. remus lupin .

by nutellamuffin



Series: . colours . [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Colour Association, Colours, Poetry, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutellamuffin/pseuds/nutellamuffin
Series: . colours . [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981756
Kudos: 12





	. remus lupin .

remus is tan-beige 

and honey-hazel 

and black-brown 

and blue like the lake when it gets cold. 

he is the space 

in between 

the dip of your collarbone 

and your neck, 

rosy-peach and scarred 

with flecks of white 

like the moon. 

he is splashes of 

bruised-purple watercolour 

on creme paper 

in the dark. 

remus’ blue steals your breath 

out of your lungs 

and his 

tan-beige 

honey-hazel 

black-brown 

warms your chest in its place.


End file.
